Tears
by Muahaha Girl
Summary: What title says. Sasori mengalami sakit parah setelah kecelakaan. Sebelum berpisah untuk selamanya, Deidara meminta maaf dan memberitahukan ssuatu padanya. For SasoDei ELFL event-DEAR [Death]. One shoot. RnR?


Summary: What title says. Sasori sakit parah setelah kecelakaan mobil. For SasoDei event-DEAR. Bad Summary.

Warn: Death chara. Typo(s). Alur ngebut. Terserah bayangin Deidara seorang male atau female. Maaf jika bahasa terlalu kaku. Song fic. You flame, you burn.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dark Side © Kelly Clarkson

Author: Muahaha Girl

-= Tears =-

Sasori dan orang tuanya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah kunjungan melelahkan ke rumah neneknya . Sasori berbaring di kursi belakang, tertidur nyenyak. Dia melepas sabuk pengaman sehingga dia bisa nyaman tidur. Ibu dan ayahnya duduk di depan, mendengarkan musik lembut dan bersenandung bersama. Mereka tidak melihat mobil yang melaju di depan mereka sampai mereka tertabrak dengan keras. Sasori terjatuh kedepan, kepalanya terbentur ke sandaran kursi ibunya. Dia bahkan tidak bangun saat ia jatuh ke bawah, tidak segera sadar.

"Seseorang panggil paramedis!" Ayah Sasori berteriak keras, dia menggendong Sasori yang terkapar. Ibu dan ayah Sasori tak ada yang terluka karena mereka memakai sabuk pengaman mereka.

"Mereka dalam perjalanan," ibu Sasori melaporkan menutup ponselnya dan bergegas ke sisi suaminya. "Ku harap dia akan baik-baik saja." Dia menangis, air matanya jatuh ke jalan. Mobil yang menabrak mereka melesat pergi sebelum polisi tiba.

"Apakah Anda mengingat plat nomornya?" Salah satu petugas menanyai orang tua Sasori.

" Tidak, tidak itu terjadi dengan cepat." Ibu Sasori terisak di bahu suaminya saat Sasori dimuat di tandu dan ke bagian belakang ambulans.

"Kami membawanya rumah sakit yang paling dekat dengan kecelakaan." Para petugas medis mengatakan kepada orang tuanya dan membiarkan mereka berdua naik bersama. Ibu Sasori memegang tangan putranya dan membelai dahinya. Mereka tiba di rumah sakit dan Sasori dilarikan ke UGD.

Ayah Sasori tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya dan membuat sebuah panggilan.

Ditempat lain, Deidara terbangun malam itu karena suara dering ponselnya.  
"Siapa yang akan menelepon pada saat malam begini? " gerutunya sambil meraba-raba mencari tombol lampu. Dia menemukannya dan meraih telepon genggamnya.

"Halo un. " Dia menjawab parau.

"Deidara, ini adalah ayah Sasori," Deidara mendengar, "kami membutuhkanmu untuk datang ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Sasori terluka parah dan kami tidak yakin berapa lama dia bisa bertahan. " Dia mendengar suara dari kejauhan.

"Aku datang un," Deidara mendengar apa yang ia sendiri katakan dari jauh.

Deidara tidak membangunkan siapa-siapa. Deidara berlari sepanjang jalan ke rumah sakit dan tiba kehabisan napas, dan menemukan orang tua Sasori di lorong. Masing-masing memeluk satu sama lain, menangis sesenggukan.

"Oh Deidara," Ibunya terkesiap menyadari kehadiran Deidara.

"Disana." Ayah Sasori menunjuk ke pintu.

"Terima kasih un." Ia berhasil bergumam sambil mendorong membuka pintu. Tertipu. Bukan Sasori yang terbaring disana. Dia seorang malaikat bagi Deidara . Dia mendekatinya perlahan.

"Hei," Dia bergumam, suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Sasori tidak bergerak.

"Danna, aku tahu kalau danna tidak akan berada di sini untuk waktu yang lama, " bisik Deidara. Air matanya meluncur di pipinya, "tapi aku harus mengatakan ini padamu un." Semakin banyak Deidara berbicara, lebih banyak air mata jatuh.

"Kuharap danna mau bertahan sebentar, walau pun akan sedikit menyakitkan un." Deidara terisak. Air matanya membasahi pipi Sasori yang masih diam. "Aku tau kalau aku punya banyak kekurangan. Tapi,"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Danna." Dia mengatakan sambil terisak, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ungkapan akhir Deidara terjawab oleh lengkingan panjang dari monitor pendeteksi detak jantung.

"Selamat tinggal Danna un. " Dia berbisik menciumnya dan air mata meluncur ke pipinya. Dia berjalan keluar sementara dokter bergegas masuk. Setelah setengah jam seorang perawat membawakan berita pada orang tua Sasori. Dia sudah tiada. Ayah Sasori menghampiri Deidara dan berbicara dengannya.

"Dia menunggumu Deidara, " Ayahnya terisak, air mata jatuh di pipinya.

"Aku tahu un. " Deidara menghapus air matanya.

" Dia bertahan untukmu dan hanya untukmu. " Gumamnya sambil memeluk dan menghibur istrinya.

"Yeah, Aku tahu un, " Deidara terisak saat ia bersama tua Sasori dalam mobil mereka dan ia meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Keesokan harinya berlalu di blur , semua orang mengatakan pada Deidara bahwa mereka turut berbela sungkawa untuknya. Mereka berbagi kenangan saat bersama Sasori dan itu membuatnya merasa seperti Sasori masih hidup dan tertawa di sisinya. Tidak akan, dia sudah pergi dan dia tidak akan pernah kembali. Deidara dan semua kerabat menghadiri pemakaman Sasori. Itachi membaca puisi untuk Sasori.  
Pemakaman berakhir dan mereka semua berjalan ke mobil dan meninggalkan mereka. Semua anak Akatsuki tinggal bersama Deidara. Konan menangis keras dipelukan Pein saat melihat Deidara berjalan ke batu nisan.

" Hei Danna un, " ucap Deidara. Air mata meluncur di pipinya, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu padamu kalau aku akan menunggu untuk bertemu lagi denganmu, tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan. " Dia terisak, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tanah, menangis keras dan membiarkan Itachi dan Hidan menghiburnya.

" Mari kita pergi, " bisik Itachi lembut saat ia dan Hidan mengangkat Deidara berdiri dan membawanya ke mobil terakhir.

Sebuah sinar cahaya bersinar terang selama beberapa menit dan Deidara menatap itu.

" Aku akan menunggu." Dia berbisik sambil menutup pintu mobil dan naik dalam keheningan kembali ke rumah duka.

-= END =-

A / N : OMG beta gak tau kalau beta bisa menulis sesuatu yang sangat sedih TT^TT

beta hampir tidak bisa melihat melalui air mata beta sendiri. Yah beta harap kalian semua menyukainya. R & R ?


End file.
